Runaway Life
by PandiiPooPoo
Summary: Ten years later, childish rivalry turns to something else. GokuderaxOC. Rated T for swearing.
1. Reunion

Hiiiii. I deleted my other GokuderaxOC story because it went in a direction that I had completely not expected, and I just didn't feel the desire to continue it... I copied it on my computer though, and I _may_ repost it but it will be completely altered, I think. I didn't expect it to have a serious plot at all, but it seemed to be going towards a serious adventure story, which I suck at writing.

And as for my HibarixOC story, I honestly don't know what to make happen next. I'm just in a slack-ish mood these days. And I feel too lazy to try to make Hibari romantic and irritable at the same time. But I like it so far so I won't delete it. I'll continue it soon, I'm hoping.

But meanwhile, enjoy my next story, which is rated T for swear words! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: PandiiPooPoo does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I repeat, PandiiPooPoo does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Over and out.

* * *

Runaway Life

1. Reunion

* * *

_There was soft music in the air, and pleasant conversations being exchanged. The atmosphere was peaceful. But it didn't last for long._

_*SMACK*_

_"WAHHHHH!!!" Six year old Renia Vianca burst into a huge sob as six year old Gokudera Hayato smacked her on the head._

_"That's what you get for eating the last normal cookie!!" Gokudera yelled._

_"HAYATO!!! That is no way to treat the princess!" Gokudera's father reprimanded him. He turned to a big man wearing a crown. "I'm so sorry, my son is easily angered."_

_"Oh ho ho! That is quite alright. My daughter is exactly the same. As you can see, ahem." The man with the crown, the king, frowned and added the last part after seeing that Renia had punched Gokudera back in the gut._

_"Gokudera, stop abusing the poor child and play that piano song you were going to play!" His father urged._

_"But first, eat these delicious cookies that I have baked **specially for you**." Bianchi, Gokudera's older sister, said sweetly as she appeared from the kitchen with a tray of strangely gray and purple cookies. She forced the toxic cookies into Gokudera's wailing mouth._

_Gokudera, looking strangely pale, sat on the piano seat and played a rather... creative piece. Everyone clapped and commented on how imaginatively and originally Gokudera played._

_"How peculiar! In a good way!"_

_"What a prodigy!"_

_"And those wild movements that he makes while performing; simply enchanting!"_

_"You are going to go very far, my boy."_

_"You play worse than a drunken monkey."_

_That last comment was made by Renia, of course.

* * *

_

Renia giggled at the memory of her sixth birthday. She missed those days-- Those dysfunctional parties in which unpredictable things had happened and wreaked havoc in her otherwise boring home, the castle.

Yes, she lived in a castle because she was royalty. Her father was the king of Italy, she the princess. She didn't know who her mother was.

Her family and Gokudera's family were close (although she and Gokudera were vicious to each other) until her father found out that Gokudera's family was involved with the mafia.

Her sixth birthday was the last time she had seen Gokudera, so it had been ten years as she was now 16.

"Tsk tsk tsk, those mafioso. They are never good to mingle with. They're always going about with dangerous business." He would say suspiciously.

She would roll her pretty gray eyes at that. Weren't the mafia and royalty somehow tied together in most places?

Not in her father's case. Her father was probably the only king of Italy who strongly despised the mafia.

He thought of them as "violent savages" who "threatened to corrupt his daughter's purity and innocence."

_Crazy overprotective old man._ She thought.

She flipped through the pages in her old photo album, letting waves of nostalgia wash over her.

A light knock on her bedroom door jolted her out of her trance of longing.

She quickly set the photo album under her intricately embroidered blanket and opened the door.

It was her favorite maid, also her best friend, Cari.

"Good morning Ree! Your grandma wants to see you downstairs." She called Renia by her nickname.

Renia's grandmother was a very demanding person; She would always tell Renia what to do and what not to do.

"Stand up straight! Don't fiddle with your fingers! Don't drag your feet! Don't talk to boys your age, all they want to do is use girls like you!" Etc.

And although they had maids, her grandmother sent her on errands instead.

"It's good exercise." was her excuse.

The two made their long way down the flight of marble stairs, where Renia's grandmother was waiting for her with a cup of bitter black tea in her hand.

"What would you like for me to do, Grandmother?" Renia asked respectfully. Her grandma could be one scary old hag if she was angered.

*Hack* *Cough* *Sputter* "Buy this stuff here on this list, now would ya? And don't dawdle on the way." She sounded grumpy.

"Okay." Renia took the list and turned to Cari. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

Renia tied her long light chocolate brown hair into a loose messy bun, and put on a flannel with a lace cami under and a pair of faded gray jeans. She also wore a pair of sunglasses.

_There. I look like an average person._ She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. And with that, they headed out the door.

The weather was beautiful and clear that day, and very, very sunny.

"Hmm... Let's take a look at the list..." She mumbled.

The list read:

- 2 bottles of whiskey

- 1 lobster

- 5 bottles of ice wine

- blueberry scones

- a box of cigarettes

Renia rubbed her eyes.

_WHAT THE FUUUCK???!_ She thought. Never did she know that her grandmother was some kind of alcoholic addict!

"What's wrong, Ree? You look sort of disturbed..." Cari looked at the list and did a double take. "Are we even going to be allowed to buy this stuff? I mean, we're kind of underage and stuff..."

"Well, I can pretend to be an adult. I look like a mature woman, don't I?" Renia straightened up as she said this.

"I doubt it." Cari snorted jokingly. "Oh wait! We totally forgot the obvious! You're the princess, so you can just tell them that your grandmother wants the stuff."

"Ohhh right. But that would defeat the purpose of disguising myself as a regular person..."

"Well, you can just disguise yourself until we get to the store."

"... Fine."

They walked past a clothing store.

"Oh do you mind if I take a look in that store while you get the stuff on the list? I'm in need of some new clothes." Cari asked.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the grocery store then." Renia replied.

Renia walked into the grocery store. She had found the alcoholic beverages, lobster, and scones, and the only thing left to get was the cigarettes. The only problem was that all the boxes of cigarettes were located in a bigger, yet still quite small box, and the man in front of her was taking an awfully long time picking out what type of cigarettes to buy.

"Hmm, no, not this one... These are too crumbly... Too dry..." The stranger mumbled.

Renia was losing her patience. She tapped the person on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but wou--"

She stopped in mid sentence when she was met by a pair of very familiar green eyes.

"...Renia???"

"Gokudera??"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Ooh~ What shall happen next?? :)

My favorite character so far is the grandma XD

I know I've been starting fics and then putting them off. And I'm sorry! But I'll try super hard this time to continue this fic to the best of my abilities.

If I get reviews, that is :)

Until next time!

-PandiiPooPoo


	2. Arranged Marriage

Here's Chapter 2!! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: PandiiPooPoo does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I repeat, PandiiPooPoo does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Over and out.

* * *

Runaway Life

2. Arranged Marriage

* * *

RECAP

_"Hmm, no, not this one... These are too crumbly... Too dry..." The stranger mumbled._

_Renia was losing her patience. She tapped the person on the shoulder._

_"Excuse me, but wou--"_

_She stopped in mid sentence when she was met by a pair of very familiar green eyes._

_"...Renia???"_

_"Gokudera??"_

END OF RECAP

* * *

The two studied each other for a moment in surprise.

"You... You've grown." Gokudera said.

"So have you." Renia replied calmly. But inside, she felt a huge bubble of a feeling she was unable to comprehend. Was it intense rivalry, like when they were younger? Was it hatred? Love? She couldn't tell.

She also didn't know that Gokudera was experiencing that same feeling.

"What have you been up to for the last ten years?"

"Well, you probably know that I'm part of the Vongola family. And I'm the tenth's right hand man." He said proudly.

"Oh, congrats. How's that going for you?"

"Pretty good." He glanced behind him. "We should probably talk outside, since there's a line of people waiting for the cigarettes."

Sure enough, there were a couple men who looked extremely pissed off.

"It's about time you noticed us, brat." One of the men spat.

"Shut the fuck up, old man." Gokudera glared and reached for something in his pocket but decided against it.

They quickly paid for the things that they were buying and sat down on a bench that was nearby the store.

"Hehe, that was a little scary..." She giggled.

"That son of a... Spitting like that..." He mumbled.

"Seems like your temper hasn't changed at all." Renia stated bluntly.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean??"

"Haha, nothing!"

"You're annoying! And stupid, as usual!"

The two bickered away, made jokes, and lost track of the time.

"So what are you doing here in Italy?" She finally asked.

"I'm only here for two days, to pick up an important document. Then I have to leave for Japan to go back home."

_Back to Japan?_ She felt a pang in her chest and realized that she didn't want him to leave.

"I'm coming with you." She blurted out.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I mean, I would like to come with you to Japan. If that's okay..." She trailed off, waiting for his response.

"Er... Well, I guess you could come, if you want to... But why would you want to do that?" Gokudera was surprised by Renia's sudden proposal.

"Oh I don't know... It just sounds exciting? But I'm not sure if my dad would allow it... I'll... I'll talk to him about it." She quickly made up.

"Okay well, then you should meet me at the main gate of the southern airport in two days at five in the morning. If you're not there, I'll take it that your father didn't let you." He said.

"Okay. Thanks Gokudera." She smiled at him and stood up. "I should get going now. It was really nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye. Stupid and annoying woman." He hated saying goodbyes.

Gokudera watched as Renia walked off.

_Am I crazy? Why did I suddenly say that? There's no way I'm going to leave my home. And plus, my dad wouldn't let me go anyways. _Renia was deep in thought. _But... I'll miss him..._

In the end, she reluctantly decided against trying to go to Japan.

"HEY REEE!!!" An annoyed voice called.

Renia spun around. It was Cari.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about meeting you at the grocery store! But I have a reason!" And she told Cari about how she met Gokudera after ten years of not seeing him.

"It's okay, I've decided that I don't really want to go to Japan after all." Renia assured Cari when she saw the shocked look on her face.

"Oh okay... For a second I thought you were going to leave me with all those other boring maids!"

The two girls laughed and arrived back at the castle.

"What took you so long?!" Renia's grandmother was angry.

"Sorry Grandmother, they almost didn't let me buy all those beverages and cigarettes. I had to persuade them." Renia lied.

"... Hmph!" Her grandmother huffed.

Just then, Renia's hefty father came down the stairs. "Renia, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Okay, father."

And the two went up to her bedroom.

"Now Renia," He said carefully. "I don't want you to interrupt me until I have finished with what I want to tell you."

_Uh oh._ She thought. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"But this is for the good of the family, and you should be quite glad in fact. You are to..." He took a big breath.

"You are to have an arranged marriage with the Prince of a neighboring country. He's a very handsome young man, and he's very wealthy. I'm sure you'd love to be--"

"WHAT??! This isn't the Middle Ages or the Renaissance or whatever, dad! People don't usually have arranged marriages anymore." Renia couldn't help but interrupt.

"I told you not to interrupt. As I said before, this is for the good of the family. And the country in fact. Now, I know you're still only 16, but we have decided to be generous and let you get to know him for two years. Yes, you'll marry him on your 18th birthday. He'll--"

"Get out." Renia said, her hair covering her eyes.

"Renia--"

"I said. Get. Out. Of. My. Room." She repeated with a shove between each word.

Her father was pushed out and she shut the door.

He sighed from behind the door. "He'll be here in about thirty minutes. I expect you to be ready by then." He said.

He stood by the door to see if she was going to respond. After a moment of heavy silence, she could hear him walk back down the stairs.

_I don't want to marry some guy that I don't know! Who cares if he's handsome or if he has money?! I want to fall in love, like in those romantic movies... _Her frustrated thoughts were jumbled around in her mind.

"Hey Ree..." It was Cari.

Renia looked up with tearful eyes.

"Um... I kind of overheard what your dad told you..."

Renia couldn't help but giggle at that. _Of course she'd eavesdrop._

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear! I was--" Cari insisted.

"Yeah right, just get on with what you were saying."

"Well, I just wanted to say, maybe the guy won't be so bad. I mean, you should think positively. Maybe he'll also have a great personality and stuff..."

"...Thanks Cari." Renia wiped her eyes. "Well, I should probably get ready to see him. He's going to be here in like twenty minutes."

Cari left, and Renia looked at herself in the mirror. Her gray eyes looked older than usual, and her skin looked very pale. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and untied her silky hair, letting it fall down to her waist.

The doorbell rang.

She could hear her father open the door and greet someone. Someone saluted him back in a low, almost lazy voice.

"Renia, the guests are here!"

She checked her smile in the mirror and went downstairs.

"Renia, this is Davin. Davin, this is my daughter Renia." Her father said, uncertainly awaiting her reaction.

"Pleased to meet you, Mademoiselle Renia." Davin said smugly.

Renia decided that she didn't like the sound of his voice. Or his strangely intense gaze. Although he was pretty good looking with his dark hair and eyes and chiseled features.

_But he's not Gokudera... Wait, what am I thinking?!_

She remained expressionless for a few seconds.

Her father coughed nervously.

She smiled (fakely) sweetly at Davin-- much too sweetly. Her father was confused by the sudden change in her expression.

"Why, _hello_ there, Davin. It's nice to meet you too." She forced out with slight venom in her voice.

She held out her hand and gripped his with a force of... an elephant. He winced slightly.

Her father laughed anxiously. "Oh ho ho... Well Renia, why don't you take him upstairs or out to the garden or show him around?"

She smiled at him also. "Of _course_ father. We'll go to the garden."

She led him to the garden.

Meanwhile, Cari was discreetly watching the two.

_Ew, look at him, gazing at her like she's some kind of item of his. No matter how positively I try to think, there's something amiss about him... Nothing good will come from marrying the likes of him!_ Cari thought disgustedly.

"You have a very nice bo-- er, garden." Davin said, almost speaking his thoughts out loud.

Renia's eyes flashed. "What was that?" She asked menacingly.

"A-ah, um... I like your garden. Yes, that's what I said." Davin stuttered.

_Sure, you crazy, perverted creep. Like I didn't see that look you were giving me._ She smirked. "Thanks." She said rather coldly. _I mustn't show any sign of weakness, or he might take advantage of me..._

An hour passed, and she didn't learn much about him, besides his favorite type of flower, which were roses.

"Because they're as beautiful as you." He said, attempting to please her.

She almost snorted but hid it with a clearing of her throat and politely thanked him.

"Davin! We're going back home!" Davin's mother called.

As soon as the family left, Cari met with Renia in her room.

"I don't like the looks of him, Renia." Cari said, wrinkling her nose.

"Me neither." Renia laughed.

"What's so funny? This is a pretty serious matter, Ree. I mean, his looks were just plain creepy!"

"... You were eavesdropping again, weren't you?"

"What?! No! I'd never..." Cari mumbled.

The two best friends laughed but it was soon replaced with a somber silence.

"Cari... I've been thinking." Renia started. "I think I want to go to Japan after all."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2.

BLEHHH THIS CHAPTER SUCKED.

I'm so sorry for the late update! I have a bad feeling... Cause I feel lazy about this story already. And I have a feeling I made Gokudera a little out of character. What do you guys think?

Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of just boring since it didn't really have much of the actual characters from KHR...

I'll definitely try to make the next chapter more exciting though :) This chapter was just like the turning point, so the next chapter should be full of... Excitingfulness. Yeah, I don't think that's a word either.

Oh I'm ranting.

All you reviewers, thank you so much! :) Remember, no flames please. Because I am very... sensitive xD.

Bye for now!

-PandiiPooPoo


End file.
